


Paper Cranes

by Aquerna



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquerna/pseuds/Aquerna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustration for "On Paper Wings" by Crunchysunrises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Cranes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crunchysunrises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunchysunrises/gifts).




End file.
